Strangers
by SailorMoonRocksMySocks
Summary: Once Strawberry Shortcake and Huckleberry Pie were, close when they was younger. But Huckleberry broke a promise that cause Strawberry Shortcake to stop talking to him for four years. What was the Promise? "A/N: Yeah it's cheesy! Well... This is my very first Fanfic I wrote! XD The song is from Scratch21 - Stangers."


Strawberry Shortcake fanfiction:

Strangers

By GlindaIvytheWitch

In the land of Strawberry land, there is a handsome guy called Huckleberry Pie. He was sitting nearby the river, thinking. He ran his hand through he's golden hair and sigh. He was wearing a plain blue T-shirt, plain grey jeans and brown sneakers.

"What happened to us?" Say Huckleberry Pie.

He looked up to the stars with his sad chocolate brown eyes. "We used to be so close, but now we haven't talked in 5 years…"

His is nineteen years old, and they stopped talking to each other four years ago. He misses her so much. If only he knew how to show it. Tom-Tom yelps at his feet.

"It's okay buddy…" He says to his pet dog. "I was just thinking about her again…"

He felt like singing, it's made him felt better when he was sad.

Huckleberry Pie sings:

" _Save me, I'm drowning so deep in the darkness._

 _I'm waiting for your touch to stop this._ "

He misses her touch of her hands.

" _There's smoke blinding us with goodbyes._

 _And I keep hope. 'Cause this feeling's different and I know,_

 _I've staggered so long that it can't go._

 _Alleviate me, I'll be fine._

 _In time._ "

He pulled an old photo out, where he was a prince and Strawberry Shortcake was a princess. They were dancing together, when they were in a play.

" _Please remember that I miss you._

 _Young and reckless, what did we do?_ "

They did so many things together, when they were younger.

" _Broken promise, gone forever._

 _Maybe one day we'll get better._ "

This all happened with a broken promise, they made.

" _Right by your side, that's where I'll be._

 _In a heartbeat if you ask me._

 _Let's stay strangers like we're meant to._

 _Oh, I wonder if you miss me too._ "

He wishes that, he can do something to make it up to her. He always wonders did she miss him.

 **At Strawberry shortcake's house.**

There was a young beautiful girl that is nineteen years old with red strawberry hair, and emerald green eyes. She was busy in the kitchen baking, some Huckleberry muffins. She was wearing pink summer dress that strawberry pattern on it, with no sleeves and pink ballet flats. Strawberry Shortcake's hair was long down, to her waist and wearing a green headband.

"Huck…" Strawberry Shortcake said sadly. 'Why did you broke, the promise we made?' She said in her thought.

She stopped talking to him, after he broken a very important promise. That broke her heart. But the muffins remind her, too much of him.

"Why did you do it to me?" She said as tears formed.

Pupcake and Custard yelp, as Strawberry Shortcake start crying. They jump, in her arms and look worried.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said and hugs her pets. "I know. I stop talking to him but… I miss him!" She cried.

Pupcake and Custard look sad, at her and lick her hand for comfort. She look out of her window, and felt like singing.

Strawberry Shortcake sing:

" _Find me, I'm waiting right here where you left me._

 _Still shredded and bruised, but I'm breathing._ "

After ignoring him, he also did the same.

" _Be brave for me, ignore their eyes._

 _Just try._ "

There friends give confuse look, why weren't there friends anymore. She just say this things happened.

" _We're dancers, and I've picked petals looking for answers, and_

 _I've received these edges from chances._

 _Indelible, but I'll be fine._

 _In time._ "

She been looking to answers, but she realize never going get any. So she force herself to smile, and pretend that everything was alright.

" _Please remember that I miss you._

 _Not caring is so hard to do._ "

It's was the hardest thing she ever done to, when she stop talking to him.

" _Everything we loved together,_

 _It's not the same without you there._ "

Her world was never been the same without him.

" _Feels like you were just beside me._

 _How did time go by so quickly?_ "

It felt like yesterday, they did so many things together and now there like strangers.

" _Now we're strangers, but I miss you._

 _Oh, I wonder if you miss me too._ "

She always wondered. Did he ever miss her? Or did he just hate her now, for what she has done.

There song echoes through the night, to hope that one of them might hear it.

Huckleberry and Strawberry Shortcake sing:

" _Woah-oh-ohoh_

 _Woah-oh-ohoh_

 _Woah-oh-ohoh_

 _Woah-oh-ohoh_ "

" _Please remember, don't forget me._

 _(Please remember, I still think of you and me.)_

 _I'll be leaving this heart empty._

 _(Tell me what does this all mean?)_

 _Burn our bridge, are you still there?_

 _(Are you even still there?)_

 _All these endless circles do nothing._

 _(These circles do nothing.)_

 _And I don't know why I can't just let you go._

 _(And remember, I've been waiting.)_

 _Can we go back? Can we start again?_

 _(And remember, I've been waiting.)_

 _Because I need you._

 _(Now we're strangers, but I need you.)_

 _Oh, I wonder if you need me too._

 _(Oh, I wonder if you need me too.)_ "

As there tears formed how they, missed each other.


End file.
